


Hunt.

by EmmyGreene



Series: Little Things. [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGreene/pseuds/EmmyGreene
Summary: Daryl and Beth head out of Alexandria to hunt.





	Hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone had a great Easter... I actually wrote a weird chapter where Daryl joined Beth for Easter services at church and it was SO ooc I couldn't even finish it, so came up with this instead! Hope you all like it.

They’d been outside the walls hunting for well over two hours by now and yet they’d found nothing.

‘You want me to go back?’ Beth asked him.

Daryl shook his head ‘Naw, like havin’ ya out here with me’

‘Yeah but I’m slowing ya down, not as quiet as you’

‘Dun matter, aint nothing out here yet anyhow’

They were sitting down with their back against a large tree providing a little shade. The food situation in Alexandria was getting to be an issue. Others had started work on a small garden, Daryl had decided to go out in search of meat, any kind.

Beth pulled a granola bar from her pack ‘Want half?’ she offered.

‘That yer last one?’

She shook her head.

‘k then’

She broke it in two and they ate in silence.

‘Maggie’s pregnant’ Beth suddenly blurted out.

Daryl turned to look at her and shrugged ‘yeah, I know’

She looked at him confused. ‘Aaron told me, he told her when they were lookin’ for Glenn.’

‘Oh she only told me last night’ Beth’s voice trailed off slowly.

‘That’s what you wanted right, Maggie and Glenn to have a baby?’ he asked her.

She shrugged ‘I did, when my Dad was still here but now, I jus’ keep thinkin’ bout Lori and how hard it is keepin’ Judith safe all the time and we gotta go through all that again’

Daryl took a sip from his water bottle then passed it to her.

‘D’ya want kids?’ He asked her and she nearly spat her water out.

‘Why, do you?’

He shrugged ‘maybe, someday’

‘wow’ she breathed out slowly.

‘never did before, thought they were pains in the ass and too many pops ran off on them but now we’ve had ass kicker and everythin’s different. Reckon I could do it better than my pops did’

Beth nodded slowly ‘You definitely could, I just didn’t think you’d want to’

‘Maybe’ he said again, the slightest blush to his cheek.

‘I used to want to be a Momma so badly but now.... maybe’ she took his hand ‘you’d make some cute babies’ she said with a smile.

He shrugged again ‘we don’t find anything to eat today, aint gonna matter anyway’ he said, standing up then offering his hand to pull her up too.

They took a few steps before they both heard it and went silent. He put his finger to his lips and gestured for Beth to stand still. Slowly he loaded his bow and aimed directly at the squirrels head. He quickly reloaded and shot again, taking out its mate.

‘Well done’ she whispered, although there was no longer any need for the silence.

‘Ain’t gonna feed many with that but it’s a start’ he said heading over to retrieve his arrows. Beth help the empty rucksack open for him to place them into.

She threw the pack back onto her shoulders and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

‘You know how lucky we are to have you right?’ she whispered. He didn’t answer but slipped an arm around her waist to hold her there a moment longer.

‘Feels like I’m the lucky one’ he whispered in her ear. She smiled and felt her cheeks blush.


End file.
